


The Explicit Ones

by 3HKate



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HKate/pseuds/3HKate
Summary: Repost / Possible collection of one shots.





	The Explicit Ones

**Author's Note:**

> That night on Fallon.

Those black straps of leathery fabric leave almost nothing to his imagination.

She knows what she's doing, dressing in stark contrast to each of her male colleagues.

Every pore of herself shines and smiles into the world.

She's a walking sex kitten, asking for his attention with every flash of a grin, every time she raises her arms to hold them behind her head.

She smoothes her hair and arches all of her tantalizing self into his direction. She is so obvious in her act to seduce him.

He feels her sneaking glances at him all during the taping. Twenty minutes have never felt so long.

*

At their hotel, he goes straight to her room, barely knocking.

He has her pinned against the wall within seconds.

His lips glide purposefully along her neck before gently biting into her shoulder.

Gwen moans deeply in response and finally she is free to press herself against him, unobserved by the world.

“Will you please fuck me, Cowboy?”

The slow and sultry way she asks contradicts her vulgar choice of language. It's not how she's talked in the bedroom so far, rather it's part of her private game to see how far she can push him.

After she's flaunted her erotic excuse for a dress and her flashy smile at him all night long, following her not so delicate request is the last thing Blake will do just now.

If he believed her choice of attire was revealing from the front, he appreciates it even more from behind, where it sinfully hugs the curves of her ass, and, formed by her stilettos, showcases the smoothest and sexiest pair of calfs he has laid his hands on.

There's a lot he can do to her without even coming close to what she's asking for. It's his turn to keep her longing and aching for more and he intends to do just that.

“You wish.”  
  
A direct repeat of his earlier words, spoken hoarsely and more provocative than before. It leaves her shivering in anticipation.

Blake is not sure how long he's going make her beg; but beg she will before he's going to make her to come.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
